<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping Beauty: Abridged by vanceypants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539515">Sleeping Beauty: Abridged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanceypants/pseuds/vanceypants'>vanceypants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, an anniversary gift for my chick, mildly anyway, robot cum, unhappy relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanceypants/pseuds/vanceypants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana's unhappy life is turned upside down when she finds a sexbot in the trash and decides to bring him back to her penthouse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yubo/Dana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping Beauty: Abridged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanootzramano/gifts">peanootzramano</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanootzramano">CHAZ!</a>  These character belong to her.  I love them, and I hope she loves this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even at her poorest, Dana had never made much of a habit out of dumpster diving.  </p>
<p>And now, polished in diamonds and set to marry into the wealthiest family in the state, she truly had no reason to stare out the windows longingly at rubbish left on the curb.</p>
<p>How he’d caught her eye, she still couldn’t say.  One moment, she’d been pondering the solitude of her penthouse life.  The next, she was commanding her driver to stop, to pull over, as her heels clicked against the cracked asphalt.  The trashcan was overturned, his body hastily stuffed halfway inside, legs surrounded by compost, while his torso and head lay outside of it, resting against the sidewalk.</p>
<p>His eyes were open, but unseeing, his power clearly drained away.  There was a delicacy to the craftsmanship of those eyes, to the button tip of his nose, to the gentle plush of lips nearly as pink as his hair.</p>
<p>Dana didn’t know much about androids, but she knew enough about opulence to know that this model clearly was well priced.  That wasn’t her motivation for pulling him out of the can, though.  His body was lighter than it looked, certainly lighter than a human male of his proportions would be.  He still possessed enough weight for her to wobble against her stilettos, as she carried him to the limousine.</p>
<p>The driver creased his nose at the sight of the disposed bot, but made no vocal protest as she brought him inside.</p>
<p>“There,” She said, though of course the powerless machine couldn’t hear her.  He slumped against the door once she set him in the seat.  Without thinking too much on it, she buckled him in, and softly patted his thigh.  He was cold, even with the fabric of his jeans over him.  She smiled sympathetically, even while knowing there was no one to witness her emotions.  “We’ll get you all fixed up, don’t you worry.”</p>
<p>Perhaps she was convincing herself to throw away her own concerns.  <i>Don’t you worry</i>, as if she could do anything but.</p>
<p>The rest of the drive was silent, Dana knowing better than to begin conversation with the driver.  He reported to her fiance, and the less he knew of her innermost thoughts, the better.  It certainly wouldn’t look proper to him that she’d dug through trash to retrieve a robot, especially considering his family’s anti-android stances politically, but she couldn’t let herself think too much about those consequences either.</p>
<p>The limo pulled in front of her building, and she turned down his offer for assistance, unbuckling the pink-haired bot and stepping out herself, before hefting her arms underneath him and carrying him inside.  It was almost nice to be stared at for something genuinely abnormal, she thought, as she dragged him in through the lobby, then into the elevator.</p>
<p>After all, usually the stares were simply due to her own virtues.  How little she fit into this world, this society, this life.</p>
<p>Dana wanted to scream at them everytime that she understood, that she agreed.  She didn’t belong here.  She didn’t want to belong here.  She wanted to shed her cashmere for fishnets and leather.  She wanted to throw away her engagement ring for cheap beer and hard kisses from boys (and girls) who understood the sharpness of her jokes without the insistence she needed to be more ladylike.</p>
<p>The penthouse was cold and clean and her shoes clicked loudly against the hardwood floor.  The android’s feet dragged against the ground as she pulled him inside, and she winced sympathetically.  They were bare, shoeless, and it made her sad in a way she couldn’t quite identify.  </p>
<p>Who had disposed of him?  Why?</p>
<p>Perhaps she should have wondered if he was dangerous.  But his face was so delicate and his eyes so hauntingly pretty that she couldn’t imagine he could do anymore harm than any other man in her life.</p>
<p>She propped him onto the sofa, grateful not for the first time that her fiance was away for the week.  Campaigning took so much out of his schedule.  Sometimes she was expected to travel with him, to smile like the doting wifey and wave to the crowds.  A brain dead bimbo in pretty pink dresses, the perfect accessory.</p>
<p>Dana unbuttoned the android’s shirt as she considered it, tracing her fingernail over the panel.  She pushed a button which caused it to open, relieved to find a manual power cord within him.  Untangling it, she plugged him into the wall socket, and gave his thigh a small pat again.</p>
<p>Maybe he was trash, and she was an airheaded trophy wife only good for collecting punches until she upgraded to babymaking duty, but they’d be okay.  At least for now, at least here, while he collected a charge and she caught her breath, while he came alive and she remembered who she used to be, they could be okay.</p>
<p>Dana didn’t recall falling asleep.  One moment she’d been quietly sitting beside him on the couch, the next everything was calm and dark and empty.  She rarely dreamt anymore--it took everything for her just to remember how to exist like this.  Today was no different.  But her body drifted through the darkness, floating in the nothingness, and she ached with a longing that she couldn’t name.</p>
<p>Her body arched into the kiss before she even fully awoke.</p>
<p>Cold lips moved against her own heated ones, her lipstick smearing as a criminally soft tongue grazed over her.  Tasting her, feeling her, parting her lips and entering her mouth.  Her eyes sprung open, the blur of pale flesh and brilliant pink swirling before her.</p>
<p>She meant to push him away, but instead her hands grasped onto his shoulders.  He took it as permission and kissed her deeper, his body moving to straddle her hips.  She felt his chest press against her, the edge of the cord brushing against her in the process, the door of his opened panel brushing against the outer edge of her breast.  </p>
<p>He didn’t taste human, she decided, but also didn’t taste metallic.  There was something sweet there, the artificial wetness of his tongue addictingly tangy, and she found her own tongue twisting and bumping against his.</p>
<p>Finally, he drew back, still seated in her lap.  His eyelashes were heavy as he blinked, slowly, eyes closed long enough to take in the makeup hue against his eyelids, before they opened again.  He peeked up at her, almost shyly, a small smile upon his lips.</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect to find myself in a fairytale,” He said softly.  She stared at him, immobile save for one hand, which raised and dabbed pitifully at the mess of lipstick upon her chin and cheeks from the intensity of his kiss.  “Sleeping beauty,” He added by way of explanation.</p>
<p>“Well, my friends usually call me Dana,” She countered.  It was against her fiance’s guidelines, of course, to hold steady to the nickname rather than her full given name.  </p>
<p>But kissing strange androids, while conscious or otherwise, was probably against guidelines as well.</p>
<p>She felt dizzy, as though she was still losing her breath, though she was inhaling perfectly steadily now.</p>
<p>“Dana,” He said, cherishing every letter, before he smiled.  “It is my pleasure to meet you.  I’m Yubo.  Though, naturally, if you’re my new owner, I can be whoever you wish me to be.”</p>
<p>“New owner?”</p>
<p>Yubo looked at her with his head tilted, playful smile still dangling on his lips.  He glanced down, tugging on his cord until it unhooked from the wall.  He carefully wrapped it up, tucking it into the panel, then closing it.  “Well, naturally.  You rescued me.  I’m indebted to you.”</p>
<p>Her eyes briefly swept down his chest, the perfect softness of his skin, before she snapped her gaze back up to his face, the chill of the room and the freeze of reality combining to leave her brittle and hopeless.  “I can’t keep you.” Her fiance would never allow it.  His entire campaign hinged on the oppression of his kind, the dismantling of uprisings before they could even begin.</p>
<p>Plus he was intimidated by men more attractive than himself.  And, given that all men were more attractive than himself, that led to quite a high level of intimidation in his day to day life.</p>
<p>Yubo seemed unfazed by her words.  “Perhaps you just don’t understand all my special features yet.”</p>
<p>“Special or not, I really can’t keep y-”</p>
<p>His lips pressed to hers again.  This kiss was softer, briefer, but kept her silenced even after he drew away with a wink.  </p>
<p>Dana hardly realized what she was doing as she lifted her arms, his nimble hands working her blouse off overhead.  The bra underneath was plain, white, and she couldn’t help but think of the lingerie she used to wear, the blacks and laces and ribbons and tantalization.  She used to be a treat.</p>
<p>Now she was such a bore.  She almost wanted to apologize for it, for the lack of showmanship.</p>
<p>“Beautiful,” He insisted, looking up at her as his hands slipped behind her back to unhook the bra.  She let it fall away from her chest, which heaved with every breath.  Her breasts were full, well enjoyed by her fiance’s clumsy pawing whenever the need suited him.</p>
<p>Yubo’s hands were steady, still cold, but soft as he took both breasts into his palms.  He squeezed them, then took her nipples, pinching and tweaking them playfully, then lowering his face to begin sucking on one of them.</p>
<p>So these were his special features, she thought in mild amusement.  Dana knew she shouldn’t have encouraged it, but it all felt like such a strange dream, in a world where she couldn’t afford dreams any longer.  So could she be blamed for giving in, really?</p>
<p>Besides, she’d always been a sucker for a pretty face.</p>
<p>Yubo worshipped her breasts, massaging the one with his hand while his lips and tongue worked over the other.  His teeth gently grazed against her, a soft mechanical whir of pleasure emitting from his body.  She sighed, a dull blush etching over her face, her dark hair pooling on either side of her overheated cheeks.  His eyes flickered upward, gazing into hers, as he alternated, moving to the other breast to tease that nipple with his lips instead.  He sucked on it, smiling against her.</p>
<p>She couldn’t resist smiling back.</p>
<p>Androids were built for all sorts of purposes.  She should have realized from his pretty face that this was his.</p>
<p>He pulled back, slipping out of her lap to stand before her.  She watched him as he peeled off his tight jeans, stepping out of them casually, before he shimmied his underwear down with them.  Completely bared to her, she wanted to push him down, to study him for hours, the perfect slender build, the length of his legs, the heft of his hardened cock.  Her mouth watered as she sat up on the couch, opening her mouth to say something, anything.</p>
<p>His hand grasped her neck, clutching it possessively as he kissed her once again.</p>
<p>It should have been too much, but she burned all the brighter, finding herself melting under his capable grip.  The heat from her face seemed to melt downward, dripping through every limb, pooling in her belly for a moment, just a moment, before she felt it all collect between her legs.  Her cunt throbbed, and she was certain her wetness was soaking through her panties into the thousand dollar skirt her fiance’s staff had chosen for her today.</p>
<p>One hand on her throat, the other grasping one of her breasts, their tongues circled each other hungrily, Dana panting into his mouth desperately.  He teased her nipple, breaking the kiss and smiling at her.</p>
<p>“There’s a good kitten.  Now why don’t you lay back and let daddy show you just how useful he can be.”</p>
<p>Dana knew she needed to insist he couldn’t stay.  But she lifted her hips obediently when he released his hold on her scalding skin, to instead take her skirt and pull it from her hips.  It pooled at the ground, and, after kicking off her heels, she watched, giddy, as he took the time to remove first her left nylon, then the right, as though he needed every inch of her skin exposed to experience everything he had to give her.</p>
<p>His fingers moved down her stomach, slipping into the waistband of her panties.  She moved upward toward his touch instinctively, just as the tide was guided by the moon’s gravitational pull.  His fingers glided over her pussy, spreading her open within the confines of her undergarments, before his thumb pressed against her clit, and two fingers effortlessly moved within her.  Her body constricted around him, and she gasped.</p>
<p>Yubo kissed the tip of her nose.  “You’re just so beautiful,” He insisted.</p>
<p>“You’re just-” She stopped, realizing she hadn’t any idea where to even begin with playful banter.  She didn’t know him.  She didn’t know anything about him.  She’d dug a stranger out of the trash, into her home, and allowed him to kiss her awake and finger her within a matter of minutes, just because he had a pretty smile and reminded her of all the things her fiance lacked.  </p>
<p>What the hell was wrong with her?  Was she really such a slut?</p>
<p>He curled his fingers in her and she moaned.  Hell yeah.  Hell yeah she was such a slut.  Such a dirty, needy, botfucking slut, and she was damn proud of it too.</p>
<p>Let her fiance take that on the campaign trail.</p>
<p>His fingers continued to move within her as his other hand grasped her waistband.  She squirmed as he slipped her panties off, letting them dangle against her ankles before she kicked them away.  She smiled at him, moving up against the couch to kiss him again, as his thumb rubbed her clit more insistently.</p>
<p>It felt so good.  She could feel herself soaking the couch cushion, and couldn’t bring herself to even begin to care.  Her legs fell open, only for him to move his hand over her outer thigh, then pull on her ankle when he reached it, wrapping her around his waist.</p>
<p>Dana whined as he pulled his fingers from her, her wetness glittering against his touch.  He tested the viscosity of it with fingertips and thumb for a few moments, before he tucked his fingers into his mouth, slowly sucking them clean.</p>
<p>She moaned at the sight, wrapping her other leg around him and tugging his body close.  She was sprawled indecently against the couch, grasping at the cushions to keep herself upon it, her muscles straining with the mild discomfort of the position.  She didn’t care.  She just wanted to feel him inside her.</p>
<p>His cock rubbed against her slit, slowly mapping her.  Her clit throbbed, as he outlined her nipples with his fingertips for a few lazy moments.</p>
<p>And then he grabbed her hips, looking, unblinking, into her eyes.  She trembled, mouth falling open, as he began to penetrate her.</p>
<p>The tip of his cock stretched her, sliding into her wet, willing body.  She could feel the warmth of her body beginning to soak into his synthetic skin, the realization of her effects on him making her grin.  She clasped her hands against his face, cradling it, his expression full of concentration as his eyes fixed downward, watching himself enter her.</p>
<p>Inch by inch he moved within her, until he was pressed into the hilt.  She fluttered about him, tugging on his face for his attention.</p>
<p>For his kiss.</p>
<p>She couldn’t remember ever liking kissing so much.  Certainly she’d spent many nights dreading the inevitable kiss that would link her in holy matrimony to her fiance.  This was different, though, than the putrid taste of her supposed beloved’s mouth.  Yubo’s tongue filled her mouth as his cock filled her cunt, and she’d never felt more complete.  She slipped her fingers into his hair, lightly gripping it, and she felt him laugh into her mouth.</p>
<p>He pulled back, her fingers loosening, as he tapped one finger against the tip of her nose.</p>
<p>“Careful, kitten,” He teased.  “You’re going to get me all riled up.  And I don’t want to break you.”</p>
<p>He leaned in, kissing up her cheek, reaching her ear and softly nibbling on it.</p>
<p>“At least,” He said huskily, “Not yet.”</p>
<p>She whined in anticipation, the thought of him demolishing her already painting itself within her mind.  She had no doubt of the ways he could manipulate her body, the ways he could make her submit, make her come, make her cry.  It would be so liberating, she thought, to cry for a man so capable, so beautiful, so good.</p>
<p>Not that, she supposed, she had any evidence to back any of that up.  They didn’t know each other yet.</p>
<p>But she had a feeling they would soon enough.</p>
<p>He drew himself out of her, until only the tip remained inside, then slammed forth once more.  Her body jerked back against the couch with the motion and she gasped his name.  He seemed pleased with the sound, kissing her cheek, then pulling back to look at her again.  He watched her face this time, the shifts in her expression, as he fucked her, slowly for now.</p>
<p>As the pace picked up, he began to rub her clit again.  Slow circles at first, then faster, choppier strokes.  She thought surely she’d die, her pulse so desperate that it might just break from her chest.  He fucked her into the cushions of a couch that was worth more than her childhood home, and she tried to keep her face composed, tried to stay pretty and dainty and ladylike.</p>
<p>But she felt all those walls fall away one by one, her expression contorted and desperate and needy and vulnerable.  Her lips were wet with drool, occasionally kissed away, though if anything that only made it worse.  Her face was bright red, eyes watering, and the sounds she made were barely human.</p>
<p>But he wasn’t human at all.  So perhaps it was okay.</p>
<p>She hoped it was okay.</p>
<p>She’d never wanted so badly for someone to desire her.  It had come so easy in the past, her flirtations simple but effective, crass but passionate.  </p>
<p>And with her fiance, she hadn’t even intended to gain his attention, but he’d snatched her up all the same.</p>
<p>But here, with Yubo inside her, all she wanted was to be wanted by him.  All she wanted was to be made his.  </p>
<p>If this was the robot supremacy agenda, then she’d fallen right in line effortlessly.  But really, if all androids fucked this good, would it be so bad for humans to submit?</p>
<p>“That’s my girl,” He murmured, his thrusts deep and fast, his cock a solid, perfect fit within her.  She was scratching desperately at the cushions again, little tears in the couch spilling stuffing free.  This, too, would be a problem she’d need to deal with afterwards, but right now she couldn’t bring herself to even begin to care.  “That’s my sweet, good girl.  Can you come for daddy?  Show me how good I’ve made you feel.”</p>
<p>Everything was too brilliant, too hot, too real, her manicure shredding the sofa as she arched towards his immaculate body.  She came upon his cock, grinding and riding against him, his fingers and his dick, for more, more, more, as her climax shattered her ability to contemplate the consequences of her actions.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around her, doubled over her body, as he fucked her frantically through her orgasm.  She released her hold on the couch, only to scratch and claw at his back.  More.  She needed to feel more.  She clenched her legs tight around him, as he moaned into her neck, kissing and biting and whimpering.</p>
<p>She felt him come inside her, the artificial texture of the fluid coating her, filling her.  She clenched down around him, eyes squeezed shut, tears trickling down her red cheeks.  His strong arms pulled her upward, her head still falling back, as he kissed up the slope of her neck, then her chin, then finally her lips.</p>
<p>He stayed in her as they kissed, still now, her own lips clumsy and exhausted, the rush of pleasure crashing into a lull of dazed wonder.</p>
<p>Yubo sucked on her bottom lip as he drew his cock out of her.  She felt empty without him filling her, legs lazily draped around him.  The combination of their cum dripped from her, further ruining the couch.</p>
<p>Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers.  She panted for breath, though his own body remained ever-steady.  The wonders of technology.  </p>
<p>“I’m going to enjoy being owned by you,” He said, his tone one of amusement and affection.</p>
<p>She needed to protest.  She needed to remind him he couldn’t stay.</p>
<p>She brushed her hands over his back, the scratches and damage she’d left upon him, and wasn’t sure if she felt guilt or a possessive thrill.  </p>
<p>“We’ll figure something out,” She finally conceded.  His arms, thin but strong, slipped around her, easily hefting her up.  He adjusted her body, cradling her bridal-style, and smiling down at her.</p>
<p>“Where’s your bathroom?  I should clean you up, and show you my waterproof features while we’re at it.”</p>
<p>“Something tells me we’re not going to be getting very clean in there.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense.  I am very efficient.” He leaned down, kissing her.  “But what’s the point of a bubble bath without a little fun?”</p>
<p>Yes, she thought as he carried her away from the ruined couch and all the worries she’d eventually have to face, they’d figure something out.  She’d already removed so much in her life, cut ties with so many people, burned so much of what had once been her.</p>
<p>She had no intention of letting this go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>